RED
by Red Parfait
Summary: "Akan kubuat hari spesialmu penuh dengan warna kesukaanku." –Jeon Jungkook. It's VKOOK!


**RED**

Casts: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Rated: M

Genre: Crime, Romance

" _Akan kubuat hari spesialmu penuh dengan warna kesukaanku." –Jeon Jungkook_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Royal Bakery, Seoul, August 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **01.00 PM**_

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam terlihat tengah menghias sebuah kue tart bertingkat. Senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Ia menghias kue tart berwarna putih sebagai dominannya dengan ceria. Dengan hati-hati ia menambahkan krim berwarna hijau di bagian tepi kue itu.

Selesai dengan krim itu, laki-laki berpipi tembam tersebut mengelap tangannya. Kemudian Ia mengambil sebuah hiasan berbentuk dua orang laki-laki dan wanita yang memakai pakaian khas upacara pernikahan. Laki-laki itu meletakkan hiasan tersebut dengan begitu berhati-hati di puncak kue tart yang telah Ia hias.

Jungkook –begitulah yang tertulis di _nametag_ yang terpasang di kemejanya- tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Setelah itu Ia segera mengangkat dan memindahkan kue tart yang telah selesai itu ke dalam lemari pendingin yang ada di sana.

Melepas apronnya dan menaruhnya di _pantry_ , Ia kemudian mulai membersihkan meja yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghias kue. Setelah selesai, Ia membersihkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Jungkook mengamati toko kuenya yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang pelanggan yang tengah memilah-milah roti mana yang mau mereka beli. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana toko yang Ia rintis dari nol kini mulai sukses. Terlihat dari ramainya pembeli yang mendatangi tokonya dari hari ke hari.

Ia menopangkan tangannya ke meja kasir sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan tokonya itu. Royal Bakery adalah toko kue kecil tapi telah terkenal akan kelezatannya. Hampir semua kue dan roti di sana dibuat langsung oleh sang pemilik, Jeon Jungkook. Dan juga dibantu oleh salah seorang _patisserie_ yang bernama Kim Seokjin, tapi sayangnya laki-laki itu tengah mengajukan cuti dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan sisa musim panas dengan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana? Pesanan kue pernikahan itu sudah kau selesaikan?" Seseorang menyenggol lengannya dan membuat Jungkook menoleh kepada sang penjaga kasir. Ia mengangguk.

"Sudah. Dan bagaimana dengan pemasukan kita hari ini, Yoongi _hyung_?" Jungkook balik bertanya kepada kasir berwajah cantik itu. Penampilan laki-laki itu terlihat begitu mencolok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau _mint_.

"Aku belum sempat menghitung semuanya, tapi hari ini ada sedikit peningkatan dari kemarin."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Sepertinya makin hari toko ini makin ramai saja." Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih kepada dua orang _patisserie_ jenius yang kami miliki. Oh ya, pastikan kau menaikkan gajiku, Jeon."

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan kata-kata laki-laki cantik itu. "Ya, ya. Pasti. Untuk pelayanan yang baik dan ramah dari Min Yoongi. Kenapa tidak?" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama setelah itu.

KRING

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu toko mereka yang baru saja terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang laki-laki dan wanita yang terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Ah, _annyeonghase–_ " Ucapan Jungkook terhenti kala melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki toko kuenya. Atensinya tak lepas dari seorang laki-kaki yang baru saja masuk. Laki-laki yang sangat familiar. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan surai cokelat yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya. Yang dulu merupakan bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

"Nah _oppa_ , disini itu toko kue langgananku. Kue dan roti disini benar-benar enak." Seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat asyik berbicara dengan laki-laki yang bersamanya tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi laki-laki itu dan Jungkook saat itu.

"Tae _hyung,_ " Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sembari melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi kemudian Ia kembali memasang wajah ramah khas menyambut pelanggan miliknya.

Laki-laki yang Ia panggil 'Tae _hyung_ ' itu pun tertegun melihatnya.

"Jungkook _oppa_!" Wanita itu berlari kecil mendekati Jungkook yang disambut senyuman kecil oleh laki-laki itu.

" _Annyeong,_ Irene. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kemana saja kau tidak pernah muncul di tokoku, huh?" Jungkook mengusak pelan rambut Irene. Wanita itu tertawa kecil mendapat perlakuan manis dari pemilik toko itu.

Irene merupakan pelanggan tetap Royal Bakery yang hampir setiap hari menyempatkan diri datang ke toko kue itu hanya sekedar membeli satu atau dua potong roti sebagai sarapan. Jungkook yang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan wanita itu pun tidak pernah keberatan jika Irene datang hanya untuk mengobrol tanpa membeli apapun, walaupun itu jarang sekali terjadi. Irene tidak mungkin meninggalkan tokonya tanpa buah tangan apapun. Dan karena itupun mereka berdua menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

" _Mianhae, oppa._ Aku sibuk mengurus pernikahanku. Kk~"

"Wah, Irene kecil sudah akan menikah rupanya. Kau melangkahiku, _Agassi._ Nah, siapa laki-laki beruntung yang mendapatkanmu, hm? Aku berharap dia laki-laki baik-baik."

"Tentu saja, _oppa_. Kenalkan, ini Kim Taehyung. Calon suamiku." Irene mengait lengan laki-laki tinggi disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung.

" _Annyeong,_ Tae _hyung_. Lama tidak bertemu." Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kearah Taehyung yang disambut dengan canggung oleh laki-laki itu.

" _Ne_ , senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jungkookie."

"Ah, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan lama. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_." Jungkook tertawa kecil seolah tanpa beban sambil melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Eh? Kalian saling mengenal?" Irene yang terlihat bingung dengan keakraban dua laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja. Kami dulu satu SMA. Iya kan, Tae _hyung_?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata polosnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Dia adik kelasku." Balas Taehyung singkat. Irene hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumam 'Oh' pelan.

"Nah, jadi. Apa yang kau butuhkan, _Agassi_?" Irene tertawa pelan. Ia sangat menyukai sifat Jungkook yang menurutnya begitu sopan.

"Aku ingin memesan kue pernikahan untuk pernikahanku dengan Taehyung _oppa_ bulan depan. Tapi aku ingin kau sendiri yang membuatnya. Kau mau kan membuatkan yang paling spesial untukku, _oppa_?" Irene berkata begitu riang tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Jungkook dan juga Taehyung yang sedikit berubah.

Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama sampai Jungkook memasang senyuman penuh arti dan wajah tak mengerti dari Taehyung yang sedari tadi memandangi laki-laki manis itu.

" _Ne_ , tentu saja. Kue pernikahan yang paling spesial untuk Irene _Agassi_ dan juga Tae _hyung."_ Senyuman Jungkook bertambah lebar sampai hanya menyisakan garis pada mata sipitnya. Taehyung meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan di sekitarnya. Dan ia yakin hal itu berasal dari laki-laki yang tengah memasang senyum 'manis' di hadapannya ini.

"Tepatnya tanggal berapa kalian akan menikah?"

"1 September, _oppa._ Aku harap kau bisa datang. Aku akan memberikan undangan paling spesial untukmu." Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat Irene yang begitu antusias dengan pernikahannya dengan laki-laki yang dulu pernah mengisi kehidupannya juga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya tepat pada waktunya."

"Kkkk~ _Ne_ ~"

"Nah jadi, itu saja?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang disambut kekehan kecil dari Irene.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin pulang tanpa membawa salah satu dari roti-roti lezat buatanmu itu, _oppa._ " Jungkook mengangguk singkat. "Silahkan pilih manapun yang kau inginkan, _Agassi._ "

Irene mengangguk senang dan langsung berlari kecil menuju deretan kue-kue kering berbentuk lucu-lucu, meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki itu dalam hening. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sementara Jungkook tetap memasang senyum –palsu- yang begitu manis.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Jungkookie?"

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, _hyung_? Perjodohanmu sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar ya." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya _innocent_ yang membuat Taehyung salah tingkah melihatnya, apalagi ditambah dengan pernyataan Jungkook itu. Terbesit rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya, terutama mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua rusak.

"Dia wanita yang baik. Jaga dia." Jungkook hendak berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung, namun tangannya sempat ditahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Apa itu yang benar-benar berada di pikiranmu?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kemudian sebuah seringai tipis terpatri di bibir _plum_ nya.

Ia mendekati Taehyung, mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Taehyung dan berbisik lirih. " _Akan kubuat hari spesialmu penuh dengan warna kesukaanku, Kim Taehyung._ " Hal itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Taehyung berdiri. Ia tentu saja mengerti maksud dari perkataan laki-laki di depannya. Dan Ia tahu pasti apa warna kesukaan Jungkook.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai Irene datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa satu kantung yang penuh dengan kue dan roti. Ia langsung mengait lengan Taehyung dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Irene mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook. "Sudah _oppa_. Nah, Taehyung _oppa_ , bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Bukankah kita harus _fitting_ hari ini?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya. Jungkook menyeringai tipis melihat mereka berdua, sangat tipis sampai terlihat seperti senyum biasa. Seringai tipis yang mengandung sejuta arti dan hanya Jungkook dan Tuhan lah yang tahu apa yang Ia pikirkan saat ini.

" _Oppa_ , kami pulang dulu ya? Masih banyak yang harus kami persiapkan untuk pernikahan kami, iya kan _oppa_?" Taehyung kembali mengangguk singkat dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Mereka berdua pun berpamitan meninggalkan Jungkook yang langsung berbalik menghampiri Yoongi di meja kasir. Terlihat jelas bahwa laki-laki cantik itu khawatir dengan Jungkook. Dia tahu semua yang terjadi antara Jungkook dengan Taehyung, karena Yoongi merupakan sahabat dekat dari Jungkook dan juga Taehyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ya, kau tau lah kenapa aku menanyakan itu." Dengan wajah khawatirnya, Yoongi terus memandangi Jungkook yang berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Jungkook berdiri di depan dapurnya sambil memegangi gagang pintu. Seringai lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Namun Yoongi tidak dapat melihatnya karena posisi Jungkook yang membelakanginya.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Mengenai pernikahan mereka, aku akan memberikan hadiah yang begitu spesial sebagai tanda selamat." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Jungkook langsung memasuki dapurnya dan menutup pintu kayu itu. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan beribu tanda tanya yang bercampur dengan rasa khawatir terhadap laki-laki yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Roxy Bar & Lounge, Seoul, August 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **10.00 PM**_

"Haha, Kim Taehyung akan segera menikah!"

"Kau melangkahiku, bocah. Sialan."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku _hyung_. Salahkan _eomma_ yang menyuruhku menikah secepat ini."

"Dasar anak mami." Celetukan terakhir berhasil membuat empat orang laki-laki di meja itu meledak dalam tawa.

Saat ini, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin sedang berada di dalam ruangan pribadi di dalam _bar_ itu. Mereka sedang merayakan ' _Pesta Perjaka Kim Taehyung_ ' –yang diusulkan oleh Jimin- karena esok hari Taehyung sudah akan menikah dengan Irene.

Dengan beberapa botol _champagne_ dan _tequila_ di meja mereka, empat sekawan itu membicarakan banyak hal dari masa-masa SMA mereka, pekerjaan mereka saat ini, hingga wanita atau kekasih-kekasih mereka.

KLEK

"Maaf aku agak lama." Obrolan mereka semua terhenti tatkala seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka.

"Ah, Jungkookie! Kau ini, kenapa baru datang?" Jimin langsung menghampiri dan merangkul Jungkook yang baru saja datang. Ia medudukkan Jungkook tepat di samping Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam memandangi Jungkook.

"Nah, Jungkookie. Kau mau minum apa? Akan aku tuangkan." Modus baru dari seorang Park Jimin. Oh, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau laki-laki itu menyukai Jungkook bahkan sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah. Namun sayang, dulu Ia kalah cepat dari Taehyung.

"Hei, kepala jingga. Apa perlu aku ingatkan kalau kau sudah mempunyai Yoongi, huh?" Jimin mendelik kearah Hoseok yang mengatainya 'kepala jingga'. "Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, _hyung_. Aku hanya berniat baik membantunya, jangan bicara aneh-aneh."

Namjoon dan Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat dua orang sahabat mereka yang tengah bertengkar itu. Sementara Taehyung? Ia terus terdiam sejak Jungkook bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu menjelang pernikahanmu, bocah." Namjoon menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelas milik Taehyung dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Taehyung menerimanya dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Mereka terus membahas banyak hal sampai larut malam dan menghabiskan banyak botol _champagne_ dan _tequila_. Namun sedari tadi sang inti dari acara itu hanya terdiam dan memberikan tanggapan kecil seperti tertawa dan mengiyakan kata-kata sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia terus memikirkan pernikahan yang tidak dikehendakinya dengan Irene.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang bercanda dengan Jimin. Sebuah senyum kecut tercetak di wajah tampannya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jungkook balas menatapnya. Entah kenapa, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu saat ini.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia meraba pelan saku _jeans_ nya dan mendapati sebuah kotak kecil masih berada disana. Dan tiba-tiba senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang tak disadari oleh sekitarnya Karena mereka tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Malam semakin larut dan Jimin serta Namjoon memilih untuk segera pulang karena kekaish mereka sudah ribut menyuruh mereka pulang. Sementara Hoseok pun ikut-ikut saja daripada Ia tidak dapat tumpangan untuk pulang.

Dan saat ini tersisa Jungkook dan Taehyung yang saling diam di dalam ruangan itu. Jungkook memandangi Taehyung yang fokus pada gelas _tequila_ di tangannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Hyung,_ " Jungkook yang jengah dnegan suasana sepi itu akhirnya buka mulut. Taehyung tetap diam tak mengindahkan panggilan Jungkook padanya. Jungkook yang mulai kesal pun mengambil tindakan.

Ia menolehkan kepala Taehyung dan langsung mengecup bibir tebal milik laki-laki itu. Taehyung terbelalak kaget dengan tindakan mendadak dari Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam gelas _tequila_ nya erat. Kalau boleh jujur, Ia benar-benar merindukan rasa bibir itu. Bibir yang dulu bisa Ia kecup sesuka hatinya, pagi siang dan malam. Bibir manis yang akan mengerucut imut saat keinginan sang empunya tak Ia penuhi. Bibir tipis yang akan terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan erotis saat Ia menjelajahi tubuh indah dari laki-laki itu. Kim Taehyung benar-benar merindukannya.

"Katakan padaku, _hyung._ Apa kau menginginkan ini semua?" Jungkook berbicara di sela-sela bibir Taehyung. Kedua bola mata kelamnya menatap lurus kearah Taehyung. Saat ini, Jungkook benar-benar ingin Taehyung berkata 'tidak'. Ia masih mencintai laki-laki di hadapannya ini, dan dia tahu kalau Taehyung juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Taehyung tetap diam. Diletakkannya gelas yang sedari tadi Ia genggam ke meja kaca di sana. Kedua matanya terpejam. Sedari dulu ia tidak pernah menginginkan ini semua. Pejodohan dengan Irene yang membuat hubungannya dengan Jungkook kandas 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan ini semua. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengecewakan _eomma_ nya dan menjadi anak durhaka. Maka dari itu dengan amat terpaksa ia mengiyakan perjodohan ini.

"Jawab aku, _hyung_. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Jungkook makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung yang membuat laki-laki itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah dada putih milik Jungkook. Karena saat ini Jungkook hanya memakai celana _jeans_ pendek dan kemeja putih tipis yang lengannya ia gulung sebatas siku dan 2 kancing teratas ia biarkan terbuka dan mengekspos dadanya.

Taehyung langsung mengait pinggang ramping milik Jungkook dan menekan tengkuk laki-laki itu. Ia memagut bibir manis milik Jungkook cukup kasar. Mengingat sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melakukannya, mereka berdua benar-benar merindukan saat-saat bersama seperti ini. Tanpa ada gangguan, ataupun hal lain yang mengusik kegiatan mereka.

Dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menelusup ke dalam kemeja milik Jungkook dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Membuahkan desahan kecil dari laki-laki itu yang membuat Taehyung makin bersemangat menjelajahi tubuh Jungkook.

Entah sejak kapan, kedua lengan Jungkook sudah mengalung di leher Taehyung dan Ia sudah duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung makin mudah mengeksplor tubuh indah milik laki-laki yang dulu miliknya itu. Dan sekarang pun masih miliknya.

Jungkook meremat pelan rambut belakang Taehyung, dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan pelan bagian intim mereka. Taehyung menggeram pelan dengan suara beratnya. Ia melumat bibir tipis Jungkook seolah sedang melumat permen. Kulum, jilat dan hisap. Tanpa bosan, ia terus mengecap rasa bibir milik laki-laki yang didominasinya itu. Dan Jungkook benar-benar menyukai itu.

Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah milik Taehyung menerobos goa hangatnya. Meladeni daging tanpa tulang itu bergulat sampai akhirnya ia mengalah karena tahu ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan Taehyung dalam hal ini.

Sampai akhirnya dadanya terasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen, Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengerti pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan meninggalkan jembatan _saliva_ yang menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"Kau masih ahli seperti dulu, _hyung_." Jungkook tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya sendiri. Ia terengah-engah dengan wajah yang bersemu merah serta kedua belah bibir yang terlihat membengkak dan mengilat karena _saliva_. Dan Jungkook yang seperti itu mulai membuat Taehyung bergairah untuk melucuti pakaian laki-laki itu sekarang.

Taehyung mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Jungkook. Ia mulai menjilatinya dan menghisap area sensitif milik Jungkook itu. "Ahh, _hyung_ ," Desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya manakala Taehyung melakukan itu berkali-kali di beberapa area yang berbeda.

"Eoh? Apa biasanya kau sesensitif ini, Jungkookie?" Wajah Jungkook makin memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Taehyung menyeringai melihat reaksi laki-laki itu. Ia jelas dapat merasakan bagian intim Jungkook yang mulai menggembung tanda kalau laki-laki itu terangsang dengan perlakuannya.

" _Shit._ Berhenti menggodaku, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mendorong Taehyung hingga laki-laki itu berbaring di sofa dan Ia menduduki perut Taehyung. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Taehyung lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Satu tangannya meraih pipi Jungkook dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Rencana? Rencana apa yang kau maksud, _hyung_?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tau kau merencanakan sesuatu, Jeon Jungkook." Dan seketika itu tawa Jungkook pecah. Taehyung hanya memasang wajah datar melihat Jungkook tertawa seperti itu, padahal tidak ada hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan tertawa.

"Ah, kau benar-benar mengerti aku, _hyung_."

"Katakan padaku."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari awal?" Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga laki-laki di bawahnya itu. " _Akan kubuat hari spesialmu penuh dengan warna kesukaanku, hyung_."

Taehyung tetap memasang wajah datar. Ia mengerti sekali maksud dari kalimat itu. Tapi ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki kelinci itu. Dan apapun itu, Taehyung tahu itu adalah satu dari sekian ribu hal gila yang ada di otak Jungkook.

"Kau cukup diam dan menikmatinya saja, _hyung_. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus memakai ini." Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celana _jeans_ nya. Sebuah kotak kecil bening yang di dalamnya terdapat jarum suntik lengkap dengan sebotol kecil cairan tak berwarna yang tak Taehyung ketahui sama sekali.

Jungkook membongkar isi kotak itu, kemudian memasukkan cairan ke dalam alat suntik yang ia pegang. Lalu ia menarik lengan kiri Taehyung hendak menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuhnya. Namun Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak yakinan akan cairan yang laki-laki itu pegang.

"Hanya obat yang akan membuatmu tidak terkena efek dari rencanaku besok." Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung kuat. Ia menggulung lengan _hoodie_ Taehyung dan langsung menyuntikkan cairan itu ke lengannya.

Taehyung agak meringis saat jarum itu menembus kulitnya. Jungkook mencabut jarum itu pelan dan mengusap bekasnya di lengan Taehyung. "Obatnya akan bereaksi 6 jam dari sekarang, dan reaksinya berlangsung selama 24 jam."

Jungkook membereskan jarum suntik dan botol obatnya kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Taehyung dan meletakkan kotak itu kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Nah, aku pikir sampai disini dulu. Kita bertemu lagi di acara pernikahanmu, Taehyung." Jungkook dengan cepat mengecup bibir Taehyung dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian tanpa sempat Taehyung cegah.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kasar dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ia harus benar-benar siap untuk acara pernikahannya itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan rencana kejutan dari Jungkook. Oh pikirannya saat ini benar-benar penuh. Sepertinya ia butuh tidur.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kim Family's House, Seoul, September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **10.00 AM**_

Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan utama dengan didampingi oleh laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua darinya. Semua orang di ruangan itu terperangah dengan kecantikannya. Ia sangat cocok mengenakan gaun putih panjang, hiasan kepala yang juga berwarna putih dan menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar yang juga berwarna putih. Wanita itu berjalan lurus ke depan sembari menatap laki-laki yang ada di seberang ruangan yang sedang menunggunya.

Senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajahnya manakala ia mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang telah lama ia tunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana statusnya akan berganti. Hari dimana nama marganya akan berubah menjadi Kim. Hari dimana ia akan menjadi istri sah dari Kim Taehyung. Bae Irene benar-benar menantikan hari ini.

Di seberang sana, Taehyung menunggu Irene yang berjalan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Ia memasang senyum tipis saat Irene sampai di sampingnya dan langsung mengait lengan wanita itu yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Irene. Mereka berdua menghadap seorang pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"Hadirin sekalian, hari ini kita semua akan menyaksikan pengikatan janji suci antara Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ dan Bae Irene- _ssi_." Seorang pembawa acara yang tidak lain adalah Namjoon membacakan acara yang akan mereka lihat saat itu.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , apa kau bersedia menerima Bae Irene- _ssi_ sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, disaat sehat maupun sakitnya dan mendampinginya setiap saat?"

Taehyung menarik nafasnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus. Taehyung mengusap lengannya yang semalam disuntik oleh Jungkook pelan. Di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar berharap rencana laki-laki itu berhasil. ' _Oh, dia tidak pernah gagal menjalankan rencananya segila apapun itu. Lalu buat apa aku khawatir?_ '

"Aku bersedia."

Sang pendeta mengangguk dan memandang Irene. "Bae Irene- _ssi,_ apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, disaat sehat maupun sakitnya dan mendampinginya setiap saat?"

"Aku bersedia." Tanpa pikir panjang, Irene langsung menjawabnya dengan senyum bahagianya yang selalu terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Sekarang, silahkan cium pasangan anda." Mendengar ucapan pendeta itu, Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu menghadap Irene yang sepertinya sudah sangat siap. Ia menangkup pipi wanita itu dan bersiap menciumnya. Irene memejamkan matanya, menunggu laki-laki itu mengecup bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, Taehyung memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Irene.

Jungkook yang berada di salah satu bangku tamu undangan hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat adegan ini. Adegan dimana Taehyung yang merupakan milikNYA harus berciuman dengan wanita lain. Harusnya Ia yang berada disana, pikirnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, wajah tak terimanya itu berganti menjadi seringai tipis. Seringai tipis yang tak disadari oleh sekitarnya, bahkan oleh Yoongi dan Seokjin yang berada di sampingnya.

Taehyung pun melepas ciumannya dengan Irene. Sebenarnya Ia hanya mengecup bibir wanita itu. Tidak lebih. Irene yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merengut kecil. Jujur saja, Ia menginginkan lebih dari laki-laki itu. Hadirin yang datang pun berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan saat mereka selesai berciuman. Mereka tampak ikut berbahagia seperti dua mempelai yang baru saja sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Nah, saatnya sesi pelemparan bunga." Namjoon yang melihat para tamu yang sudah berdiri itu pun membacakan sesi acara selanjutnya. Dapat Ia lihat wajah-wajah antusias dari tamu-tamu itu terutama dari kalangan kaum hawa. Karena konon bagi siapa saja yang dapat menangkap bunga yang dilemparkan oleh mempelai wanita akan segera mendapatkan jodoh dan segera menikah.

Irene menganguk. Ia berbalik membelakangi para tamu dan bersiap melemparkan buket bunga mawar putih di genggamannya. Wanita itu memberikan isyarat kepada Taehyung agar ikut menggenggam bunga itu dan melemparkannya bersamaan. Taehyung hanya menurut dan ikut menggenggam bunga itu dan siap melemparkannya.

" _Ne. Hana, dul, set_!" Irene dan Taehyung pun melemparkan asal bunga itu ke arah para tamu. Dan seketika itu juga para wanita yang hadir langsung berebut untuk mendapatkan bunga itu.

Namun tanpa disangka, bunga itu tepat mengarah ke seorang laki-laki berkemeja merah dan jas hitam. Laki-laki itupun langsung menangkapnya tanpa ragu yang membuahkan desahan kecewa dari mereka yang susah payah berebut namun tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tapi juga mendapatkan kata selamat dari beberapa tamu.

Taehyung terdiam menatap laki-laki itu. Ia tak menghiraukan Irene yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan merangkul lengannya. "Wah, kira-kira Jungkook _oppa_ akan menikah dengan siapa ya?" Bahkan Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Irene karena terlalu fokus pada Jungkook yang tertawa kecil sambil memegang buket bunga itu.

Seolah sadar tengah ditatap, Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Ia tersenyum manis membalas tatapan laki-laki itu dan memberikan _wink_ singkat. ' _The party begins.'_ Taehyung dapat dengan jelas menangkap kata-kata yang digumamkan oleh Jungkook. Namun Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud laki-laki itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kim Family's House, Seoul, September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **02.00 PM**_

Seusai melaksanakan pengikatan janji suci mereka, Taehyung dan Irene pun melaksanakan pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka berdua. Berbagai hidangan tersaji di sana, termasuk dengan kue pernikahan mereka. Kue pernikahan berwarna putih yang dibuat dengan sangat spesial oleh Jungkook. Warnanya sesuai dengan dominasi ruangan yang juga putih dan pakaian Taehyung dan Irene. Pernikahan mereka didominasi dengan warna putih yang sangat suci.

Irene memotong kue itu, semua hadirin menikmatinya tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Taehyung hanya diam dan sesekali memberikan respon kecil kepada orang-orang yang memberinya selamat. Tanpa menyentuh makanan atau minum sama sekali. Namun dengan paksaan Irene, Ia pun memakan kue itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Jungkook yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka hanya memperhatikan interaksi sepasang suami istri itu. Ia menyeringai di balik gelas sirup yang tengah Ia minum. Ia melirik jam tangannya, dan seringainya makin melebar. "Dimulai dari sang tokoh utama," gumamnya.

" _O-oppa_ ," Irene memegangi lehernya dan terhuyung ke arah Taehyung. Ia merasa lehernya seperti dicekik dengan begitu kencang. Rasanya sesak, panas dan begitu menyakitkan. Tanpa peringatan, wanita itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan mengotori pakaiannya serta pakaian Taehyung.

Taehyung tampak panik melihat Irene kesakitan seperti itu. Dan Ia makin panik saat melihat Irene memuntahkan darah dengan begitu banyak. Tidak hanya Taehyung, bahkan para tamu terlihat begitu panik. Ada yang menjerit karena kaget. Kepanikan dan keributan terjadi di ruangan itu.

Hingga saat seorang wanita di sudut ruangan ikut memuntahkan darah disusul oleh beberapa tamu lain. Situasi makin panik saat hampir semua tamu memuntahkan darah dari mulut mereka.

"J-Jungkook, ada apa ini? K-kenapa tenggorokanku begitu sakit?" Yoongi terhuyung ke arah Jungkook sambil memegangi lehernya, gelas sirup yang Ia genggam terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Jungkook hanya diam sambil menahan tubuh Yoongi yang hendak terjatuh. Ia mengusap-usap rambut _mint_ milik laki-laki cantik itu. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi _hyung_." Ia membiarkan Yoongi memuntahkan darahnya ke arah pakaiannya, mengotori kemejanya yang berwarna sama dengan darah Yoongi. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki cantik itu meregang nyawa di dekapan Jungkook.

Begitu halnya dengan Irene yang melemas di pelukan Taehyung hingga Ia kehilangan nyawanya. Taehyung menatap datar ke tubuh tak bernyawa milik Irene. Ia memandang sekitarnya, dan Ia mendapati semua tamu yang bergelimpangan sambil memuntahkan darah. Bahkan ada yang sudah tak bernyawa dan terbaring di genangan darah di lantai.

Taehyung terus memperhatikan sekitarnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Orang-orang yang terus memuntahkan darah mereka dan mengerang kesakitan, mereka yang meregang nyawanya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Ia melihat ruangan yang semula berwarna putih bersih kini berubah menjadi merah darah di setiap sisi, bahkan pakaiannya pun turut berwarna senada.

Ia meletakkan Irene di genangan darah dan tumpukan tubuh-tubuh tanpa jiwa di bawah sana. "Apa ini yang kau maksud, Jungkookie? Kau benar-benar gila." Taehyung terus memperhatikan genangan darah itu tanpa berkutik sedikitpun. Tak ada rasa takut ataupun jijik dengan darah di sekelilingnya. Bau amis yang menguar ke penjuru ruangan tak membuatnya mual, justru sebaliknya. Taehyung menyukainya.

"Tidakkah ini mengingatkan pada kita dulu?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari asal suara yang sangat Ia kenal. Ia memandang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, melintasi tumpukan mayat yang tergeletak di lantai. Sesekali laki-laki itu menginjak tubuh-tubuh itu, namun tak jarang Ia menendang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"J-Jungkook..ie.." Jungkook melirik sang pemilik suara yang tangannya tengah Ia injak. Laki-laki berambut jingga yang begitu familiar di matanya. Dengan sengaja, Ia makin menekankan kakinya di tangan laki-laki itu, membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan. Sampai nafas laki-laki itu tercekat dan kembali memuntahkan darah untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hidupnya. Park Jimin pun mati di bawah orang yang sangat Ia cintai itu.

Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya saat melihat Jimin sudah tak bernyawa. Kedua atensinya terus memandangi Taehyung yang memasang wajah datar. Ia tak menghiraukan darah yang mengotori seluruh tubuhnya. Jungkook seperti mandi darah. Seluruh tubuhnya terdapat darah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan sebagian wajahnya terkena darah dari Yoongi yang tadi memuntahkan darahnya tepat ke arah Jungkook.

Bukannya jijik atau semacamnya, Taehyung justru menganggap Jungkook benar-benar menggairahkan saat ini. Ditambah laki-laki itu sudah melepas jasnya dan tersisa kemeja merah tipis yang dibalut dengan darah. Tatapannya tak lepas dari laki-laki yang tengah berjalan bak seorang dewa kematian di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook sampai di hadapannya.

"Merah. Warna yang indah, bukan?" Jungkook mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada Taehyung yang langsung memeluk pinggang ramping laki-laki itu.

"Yeah. Lebih indah daripada putih." Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah laki-laki itu. Dikecupnya pelan bibir tebal milik Taehyung. Kecupan lembut yang lama-lama berubah menjadi pergulatan lidah yang begitu panas di tengah-tengah ruangan merah yang penuh dengan mayat dan genangan darah. Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar menikmati itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Raja Ampat Isle, Indonesia, December 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **11.00 AM**_

Sepasang laki-laki tampak tengah menikmati acara berjemur mereka. Di tengah hamparan pantai pasir putih dan birunya langit. Bermesraan berdua seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sang dominan memangku laki-laki manis yang tengah bermanja di atasnya. Membiarkan tubuh tanpa kain mereka bersentuhan intim. Tak menghiraukan bila akan ada orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Toh di pulau itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang tak akan pernah diusik oleh siapapun lagi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dengan segala hal yang mereka miliki. Saling melengkapi. Tanpa peduli dengan dunia luar yang kini tengah mencari mereka.

" _Just two of us_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

a/n:

Annyeong! Red-chan comes with my first story :D

Ini FF pertama yang red bikin, jadi tolong kasih kritik dan saran, ne? Review kalian sangat berharga untuk author newbie ini :D  
Silahkan klik kotak review di bawah ini


End file.
